<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've been hacked by an Incubus. by PandoraButler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826461">I've been hacked by an Incubus.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler'>PandoraButler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, incubus au, incubus!izaya, kinda kinky?, mature?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo is going about his normal life when...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo &amp; Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Celty you're never going to believe what happened to me yesterday," Shizuo said as he downed another shot. Yeah. That's right. He was going to get wasted after that terrible experience.</p><p>"Yeah? What happened?" Celty, the woman with a scar around her neck and a knack for understanding the unknown, asked the question Shizuo was just about to answer.</p><p>"My computer was hacked by an incubus," Shizuo laughed at himself. It was a side effect of lack of sleep. He imagined the entire thing. That had to be the logic. Yeah. All he had to do was go home, sleep a lot, and forget the whole thing took place. Bad dream. Right. Totally.</p><p>"Oh, okay, I thought something serious happened," Celty breathed a sigh of relief and ordered a drink of her own. "Incubus are more common than you think. Succubus too. Perhaps he just thought that you were into men? Incubus have a specific taste. I'm sure he will leave you alone. Even if they don't get the person they want they understand the meaning of the word 'no.' You have nothing to worry about."</p><p>"Celty," Shizuo turned in his seat to look at her. "This is the part where you tell me how silly I am for imagining the whole thing...not where you tell me that demons exist and there are some that get a hard-on for bleached blondes."</p><p>"Shizuo," Celty placed a hand on his shoulder. "We both live in a city where headless horsewomen exist, man-eating swords exist, and people with super-human strength exist. Demons, my lovely strong friend, are the least of your worries."</p><p>"I suppose that's fair," Shizuo sighed. "You are sitting right next to me and could take off your head at any moment. I'm glad you two are getting along, by the way, I know you both had a disagreement the other day."</p><p>Celty laughed, "My head is still getting used to the whole idea of letting me take control. I don't think she has warmed up to Shinra but anything is better than living the rest of her life in a jar."</p><p>"I certainly wouldn't want to live the rest of my life in a jar."</p><p>"Shizuo," Celty paused, "if that incubus hacks your computer again will you give him a chance? He probably just wants someone to talk to. Incubus are trapped in the internet nowadays since no one is summoning them anymore. They have to find unique ways of getting contracts. Humor him, please?" she smiled. Shizuo could never turn down that smile.</p><p>"Fine," he sighed.</p><p>"Thank you," Celty gave him a good slap on the back. "Now go home and take a nap. You've had far too much to drink."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shizuo sat at his desk with the usual cup of coffee. He clicked on his favorite internet browser and stared at the screen for a moment. Shizuo was a fairly simple man. He wore practically only one outfit and had a very specific type of person he was attracted to. He wasn't picky but he did have a type.</p><p>He slammed his head down on the desk and sighed. "I can't believe I was about to entertain the idea of paying someone to have sex with me. That's so sad. I'm not that desperate, right?" An add popped up in his screen. One of those annoying ones he had seen twenty times before. 'Click here for more pictures of beautiful women.' That type of thing. Shizuo usually exited out of them. But, tonight, for some reason, he really was that desperate.</p><p>He slammed his head down on the desk a second time. "That's so rude of me," he exited out of that pop-up ad. "I doubt any of those people really want to be seen like that. Besides, that's Step One in the How to Get a Virus Handbook. I've already been hacked once I don't think I need a virus now too."</p><p>A second ad popped up. This time with a picture of a slender man with dark hair. 'Click here for some scandalous content. You know you want to...' The picture kept changing back and forth. One showed him as a normal guy with a t-shirt and some skinny jeans. The next showed him with devil horns, no shirt, and pants that were ripped in a bunch of strange locations. Shizuo squinted. He couldn't get a good look at his face. He wasn't interested in the 'scandalous content' he just wanted to know if he'd seen this guy before. Something felt familiar about him. Against his better judgment, he clicked the ad.</p><p>His computer monitor blinded him. Shizuo had to cover his eyes and scoot his seat back. He heard laughing and a small fizzing sound. He removed his hands to see a male crossing his legs. He smiled, waved, and then stretched. Dark hair and red eyes. Two wings were devilish in nature and two horns on the top of his head. He had a tail with a little point. All of the typical demon-like things you'd see.</p><p>"Y-you're..." Shizuo's eyes widened and he pointed at the stranger sitting on his keyboard.</p><p>"Hello sweetie," he folded his hands with long black fingernails and snickered, "Yes, you guessed it, I'm that little demon that hacked your computer yesterday. It was a lot easier to get you to sell your soul than I thought."</p><p>"Sell my soul?! All I did was click on an ad!" Shizuo felt his heart rate increase.</p><p>"I'm just kidding, don't get your panties in a twist," the demon snickered. "All you did was enter a sex contract. Do you know how hard it is to get people to summon me? I've spent so much time cramped in that small screen! You really did me a favor." The demon hopped off of the desk and over to an open space to stretch. Shizuo looked away. Why? Because those pants were extremely tight and he felt bad for staring at that ass. Could he stop? No. Did he wish he could? Yes. In all honesty, Shizuo was more interested in that tail. It looked soft despite not having any real soft qualities about it. It had a point to it...nothing soft about sharp objects.</p><p>"Wait," Shizuo's mind processed the statement as he tried to stop looking at the demon's ass. "A sex contract?!" he stood up so fast that his chair tipped over. "What the hell does that mean?! No pun intended..."</p><p>"It means, my fair Shizu," he stood up and pointed at the bleached blonde. "That I have to stay here until you have sex with me. I'm an incubus. We don't take souls. We feed on the unholy act of fornication," his face lit up just thinking about it. The demon placed his hands on his cheeks and wiggled around with anticipation. "Oh, yes, I love me some good fornication. But don't worry. There is no rush. Just know that I'll be haunting you until you do. That's part of the contract dea- <em>Eep</em>! W-What are you doing?!"</p><p>The demon squeaked. A nice little squeal. Shizuo was too entranced by his tail. He'd reached out to touch it. It was soft. Soft like worn down leather. Shizuo kept playing with it which caused the demon to squeak even more. His face flushed. "How bold," the demon admitted, "maybe I was wrong about you. I might be leaving sooner than I thought."</p><p>"Huh?" Shizuo let go of the demon's tail and held his hands high in the air. "I'm sorry. Is that...rude in demon culture? Do demons have a culture?"</p><p>"Don't look so panicked," the demon chuckled. "I'm an incubus there is nothing I'm uncomfortable with. But, if you must know," he sauntered over to Shizuo and, without warning, grabbed the man's dick. "It's kind of like this? You see?"</p><p>"What the fuck?!" Shizuo took a step back, tripped over his chair that had fallen, and fell right on the ground.</p><p>"Demon culture, as you call it, takes great pride in tails. But, tails are like genitalia, they're supposed to be hidden and covered. Unless, of course, you're an incubus like me. Because we simply don't give a fuck about social taboo. My name is Izaya, by the way, I figured you would need something to call me. Since, I'm quite certain now you're too shy to have sex on the first date. Do you have food?" Izaya tilted his head back and sniffed the air. He frowned, trying to find the kitchen.</p><p>Shizuo scrambled to stand up. He rubbed his ass, it hurt like hell, and tried to save his fridge from being emptied. Izaya's tail twitched in the air as he bent over to examine the contents of Shizuo's fridge. "Hm, you really don't have much in here," Izaya sighed. Shizuo, seriously unable to control himself, reached out and grabbed Izaya's tail again. He did say he didn't mind, right?</p><p>A low growl escaped Izaya's throat. "Twice in one night, dear me, you really are bold," Izaya admitted. His knees gave out and he plopped on the kitchen floor. He squeaked when Shizuo refused to let go. The fridge closed and Izaya rested his hands against it for stability. "Ahaha, I understand you're fascination but it really does get quite sensitive the closer you get to my back so if you could ju-" Izaya's voice fluctuated in pitch the more Shizuo played with his tail. Being an incubus was a double-edged sword. People did things they normally wouldn't around them. Sometimes out of sexual desire. Other times it piqued their curiosity. For Shizuo, it appeared a bit of both was happening. He was doing things he normally wouldn't because he was curious and because Izaya was attractive to him. What a nightmare.</p><p>"I can't-" Izaya moaned. His breathing was ragged and his face as red as it could be. Shizuo could feel the warmth radiating off of his skin. Did demons get hot when they were turned on? Was this part of the reason Izaya wasn't wearing much clothing? It felt a bit like steam.</p><p>Shizuo released Izaya's tail. His new target was the horns on Izaya's head. They weren't big. About two inches. They blended in with his hair so Shizuo didn't notice them at first. He reached out to touch one and Izaya squeaked. If tails were genitalia...what were horns?</p><p>"They're like...nipples?" Izaya tilted his head up to look at Shizuo. "Not usually sensitive but..." His breathing was still haphazard and it looked as if Izaya couldn't stand. Shizuo knelt down next to him. He hadn't noticed this before but Izaya didn't have nipples. His chest was incredibly barren with the exception of some nice small muscles. It looked human, the only thing he lacked was nipples.</p><p>Shizuo leaned forward and kissed Izaya's horn. It was smooth against his skin. He was expecting it to have a rough texture but it wasn't like that. Izaya's body temperature rose still. Shizuo could feel it. His own clothes began to feel constricting. It was too warm. He needed to take them off. Wait. What was he doing? Shizuo jumped up and backed away a few feet. He could still feel the warmth so he backed away still. Hiding his head in his hands he stood, as far as he had to be, and blushed.</p><p>"Are you properly entertained by my demonic attributes?" Izaya asked. "I must say this is the first time someone has made me feel so good. Most of the time I'm doing all of the work," Izaya took a deep breath in to cool off. Being a demon wasn't like being a human. It was much easier to stop the feeling of horniness. Pun intended?</p><p>"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me," Shizuo apologized.</p><p>"You humans and your weird morals. Don't worry about it. We are two parties in a consenting sexual relationship via contract," Izaya stood up and wiped the dirt off of his pants. "Feel free to do whatever you wish to me," Izaya outstretched his arms and twirled around in a circle.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Shizuo lowered his hands and stared.</p><p>"Of course," Izaya smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know, when I said that you could do whatever you wished I didn't think you were going to do this," Izaya looked at himself in the mirror. He played with the beanie on his head and frowned. These clothes were far too constricting. Shizuo had made him hide his wings (yes, that was possible, but he didn't like doing it because it was a pain to get them back out again). He'd also made him wear clothes. Ew. Socks. Pants. A shirt. A hoodie. This beanie to hide his horns. Everything. "Is my naked body not attractive to you? I can change it, somewhat, if you want me to."</p><p>"It's a bit too attractive for my liking," Shizuo sighed.</p><p>"Tch," Izaya frowned, "you humans and your need to coverup the things you'd rather see."</p><p>"I'm sure in demon culture everything is fine with how you are. But here, among humans, I can't take you out into the street looking like you do. No offense."</p><p>Izaya turned his head to look at Shizuo. He was shocked. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "You want to take me outside?"</p><p>"Do you not want to go on a real date?" Shizuo frowned.</p><p>"No! No, no, no, no that's not what I meant," Izaya waved his arms around. "Humans don't generally take incubus out on dates...I'm surprised...that's all..."</p><p>"That's rude," Shizuo's frown increased. "You should at least be taken out on a date."</p><p>Izaya laughed. "You're such a funny guy to think that way. Would you take a prostitute on a date?"</p><p>"You're an incubus not a prostitute and prostitutes are still people. They should be allowed a date."</p><p>"You're not the average human, are you?" Izaya turned around, leaned forward and looked up at Shizuo. His head tilted ever so slightly to reflect the smirk on his lips. His tail poked out from underneath his pant leg.</p><p>"Shouldn't you hide that?" Shizuo pointed.</p><p>"Humans have a knack for ignoring the things they don't wish to see. You don't have to worry so much, Shizu," Izaya snickered and stood up straight. "But I do appreciate your concern."</p><p>...</p><p>"I've never seen so many humans. Look at them all! Gathered in one place! Ripe for the pickings! Oh, look, look," Izaya pointed in the crowd, "it's another blonde!" Izaya grabbed Shizuo's sleeve and continued mentioning other humans. "There are so many!"</p><p>"Have you never been out on the streets of the city before?"</p><p>"Oh, don't be silly, of course, I've been out in the streets. Just not...diguised as a human. You know? Mostly alleyways and dark floors in abandoned buildings. Wherever people summon me through their screens. I've never been out of the screen for so long. Most humans complete the contract and send me back rather quickly." Izaya looked a tad bit sad when he explained that. Shizuo wondered if he'd imagined it. Perhaps he only saw the sadness since he knew he would've been sad living a life like that. Izaya wasn't human. He must think differently.</p><p>"Are you going to run off with a different human?" Shizuo asked.</p><p>The disgust alone on Izaya's face was enough to answer the question. "Incubus are loyal to their contract. Unless the contract member is interested in a threesome, foursome, orgy, the demon is exclusive until the contract is fulfilled. Don't think so little of me, Shizu, incubus may not have one lifelong partner but we at least understand the monogamy of the standard human mind."</p><p>"Sorry..."</p><p>Izaya blinked. "You're apologizing? To <em>me</em>?"</p><p>"Well, I did just assume..." Shizuo scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>"You're such a nice guy, Shizu," Izaya smiled, a sorrow-filled grin.</p><p>"You make it sound as if you've never been treated kindly before."</p><p>Izaya averted his gaze for a second. "My primary source of nutrition is the act of sexual intercourse. How many humans do you know that treat that kind of thing kindly? I love humans," Izaya looked out at the crowd as they walked. "Humans do not love me. Instead of moving in with a clan of other demons I've continued to enter contracts. I could move to a place where I'd be accepted, feed with others just like me, but I don't. Do you know why? Because I love humans." Izaya walked a few paces ahead of Shizuo and twirled around looking up at the sky with his hands reaching for it. "Look at this place. It's so full of wonder and technology. Look at what you guys can do. It's amazing." His eyes lit up with awe. "Incubus may be looked down upon but if I can get just a few seconds of your world I think it makes up for all of that." Izaya stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and smiled at Shizuo.</p><p>"What's your favorite dessert?" Shizuo ignored the fact that his heart just skipped a beat. He avoided the notion that he might be getting attached to this demon spawn. He didn't find him cute. He wasn't at all attractive. Celty had no idea what she was talking about and Shizuo wasn't going to entertain this for much longer. Yeah. Of course not.</p><p>"Promise not to laugh?" Izaya raised a skeptical eyebrow.</p><p>"I promise?"</p><p>"Devil's food cake," Izaya muttered. Shizuo snickered. Izaya puffed out his cheeks. "You promised not to laugh."</p><p>"I'm sorry," he continued to snicker.</p><p>"You don't seem sorry," Izaya pouted.</p><p>"I am," Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand and led him to a nearby bakery. Izaya struggled to keep up with Shizuo's pace. He stared at the hand grabbing his and then looked up at Shizuo. A soft smile resting on his face that Izaya found himself imitating. Shizuo was contagious it seemed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you for a wonderful time," Izaya smiled when they reached Shizuo's home once more. He walked through the door and immediately started stripping. He left a pile of clothes as he walked, breathing a sigh of relief the second he was back to his usual barely clothed self.</p><p>"Is that absolutely necessary?" Shizuo hid his face in his hands.</p><p>"Of course it is, unless, I suppose, you like to have sex fully clothed? I could entertain that idea."</p><p>"Do I have to?"</p><p>"Have to have sex? No. I won't make you do anything. But, after a while, you'll do it anyway. It's a side effect of my demon-ness," Izaya winked. "Can't keep your hands off of me forever. Trust me, I've kept a detailed record on the human ability to hold back. There is just something about an incubus that makes you go wild. Maybe it's the way we smell? I haven't been able to pinpoint it yet. I need to do further research but not many humans have been clicking on my ads recently," Izaya sighed. He lifted his feet up off the ground and turned to place them on the ceiling. He appeared to be like a bat with the way he crossed his arms. He placed his hand on his chin and closed his eyes, still pondering the reasons for human tendencies.</p><p>"Uhm, can you get down from there?" Shizuo took a few steps forward and looked up at Izaya. This didn't seem safe.</p><p>"Does this make you uncomfortable?" Izaya opened his eyes. Shizuo nodded. Izaya fell from the ceiling. He outstretched his arms to wrap around Shizuo's neck. He fell right onto him and the two crashed to the ground. Izaya giggled. Shizuo groaned.</p><p>"You're not that heavy," Shizuo observed from the relatively weightless presence on his torso.</p><p>"Weight can be altered just like everything else in my appearance. I can look however you wish. Feel however you wish. All to satisfy the male fantasy. Do you have a particular vision you wish to see?" Izaya maneuvered to sit on top of Shizuo. He trailed his hands along Shizuo's chest and leaned forward to get closer to his face. "Do you have a type, Shizu?"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>Izaya placed his finger on Shizuo's lip to keep him from answering. He pressed his forehead to Shizuo's and searched his mind. What he found surprised him. Instead of scandalous images of different types of women, he just kept seeing himself. Shizuo was far more pure of heart than Izaya originally believed. Izaya smiling on their date. Izaya twirling around. Not even a single image of Izaya's heated face from the earlier tail incident. The incubus was stunned. He removed his forehead from Shizuo's and stared into his eyes, searching for something that clearly didn't exist.</p><p>"You're not really interested in me are you?" Izaya asked. Shizuo remained silent. "Hm, this has never happened to me before. I imagine I'll be sticking around for quite some time." Izaya sat up and crossed his arms while closing his eyes. He thought long and hard about what he should do. Eventually, his hunger would win out and Shizuo's wishes would be very hard to maintain.</p><p>"I don't mind."</p><p>"Hm?" Izaya's head tilted in his confusion.</p><p>"If you stay, that is," Shizuo's cheeks turned a rosy shade. In his heart of hearts he felt as if he was still doing Celty a favor by humoring this incubus. But, actually, in his heart of hearts of hearts, he was just falling for him.</p><p>"You're going to mind one of these days, watch," Izaya's lips turned into a firm line. He'd experienced promises like this before and had them blow up in his face. He sighed. Izaya laid his hands out flat in front of him and blew. A cloud of pink dust flew into Shizuo's face. He coughed and waved his hands around but fell asleep soon after.</p><p>Izaya's wings grew out of his back. He flapped lightly and hovered in the air over Shizuo. He whispered strings of words in his native tongue and held out his hands over Shizuo's face to see into his dreams. He only cared about one dream in particular, the wet one. Incubus are often known for violating people in their sleep but that's not exactly the case. They simply feed off of the lewd dreams humans think up all on their own. Izaya snickered at what he saw. So, Shizuo did have a type. Tall, dark, beautiful, large breasts. It was pretty typical nothing too fancy. Izaya sighed. He tried to remain as neutral as possible, he didn't want to interfere with Shizuo's lewd brain at work. The images drastically changed to images of himself. Oh. <em>Oh. </em>Now that was quite interesting.</p><p>Izaya witnessed the visuals presented in Shizuo's mind. They were all quite nice but Izaya couldn't help himself. He had to play a bit. His fingers sprawled out and pink threads connected them to Shizuo's mind. His fingers moved the threads to do his bidding and the people in Shizuo's brain did the same. Harmless fun. It wouldn't do any real damage. Shizuo wouldn't find out unless he woke up but he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon with that dust he'd just been given.</p><p>
  <em>"You're so strong, Shizu," Izaya looked up at the hands holding his wrists. "Likely the strongest I've ever met." The two were naked on a bed, Izaya's favorite place. His tail wrapped around Shizuo's leg, the tip of it moving along Shizuo's ass. It may have a point but the tail wasn't sharp. Shizuo gritted his teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You like my tail, don't you?" Izaya snickered. "I bet that's not the only thing you like." Shizuo looked down at Izaya's crotch. He was right. There was a lot to like. "Shizu, incubus feed off of fornication. No preparation required. We're designed for sex. Why don't you put your own tail to use?" Izaya snickered. He wrapped his tail around Shizuo's dick and gave a friendly tug. Shizuo fell on top of him. His mouth right next to Izaya's ear. His grip on Izaya's wrists gone, especially when the tip of Izaya's tail found its way back to his ass. Shizuo gave a cute little moan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Izaya's body temperature began to increase. A friendly warmth. Shizuo used his arms as support and hovered over him slightly, just enough to maneuver to Izaya's horns. He stuck out his tongue and licked one. Izaya gasped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're a closeted kinky man," Izaya observed. He gasped again when Shizuo took the entirety of his little horn into his mouth. By way of revenge, Izaya shoved a bit more of his tail into Shizuo's ass. He wrapped his legs around Shizuo's.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's cut right to the chase, shall we?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No," Shizuo refused, "I'd rather enjoy you."</em>
</p><p>Izaya's threads snapped and he threw himself back so far that he crashed into the wall. "W-what?!" Izaya blushed and held his hands to his cheeks. "What does that mean?!" He shook his head, slapped his cheeks, and carried Shizuo off to his bed. He then hid in the bathroom and pondered the scene.</p><p>"I think I might be a bit jealous of myself," Izaya curled up into a ball in the bathtub and frowned. "That dream me is probably having a very good time. Why did I cut off so soon? I want to know what happened!" Izaya pressed his face into his knees and sighed.</p><p>"And the Lord said," he gestured to the faucet above him, "Let There Be Rain," and water started pouring onto him. Time for a nice cold shower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shizuo opened his eyes to see Izaya hovering over him to the left. His head resting on his folded hands. He was pleasantly sleeping. Shizuo sat up and reached out his hand to touch him. He was only going to poke his cheek but the closer his hand got the more he wanted to grab that tail of his. It was just resting there. Like a cat about to play with string, Shizuo grabbed it. A muffled grunt escaped Izaya's lips. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned.</p><p>Shizuo held the tail in his hands. He pet it. He toyed with it. He enjoyed the feeling it had against his fingers. Izaya's body temperature increased. His wing outstretched and his back arched. He still hovered in the air unaware of Shizuo's entertainment.</p><p>He released his grip on Izaya's tail and began to run his hands along his wing. Shizuo stepped off of his bed to stand next to Izaya. It was easier to touch him this way. The demon's wing was much softer than he expected. Smooth to the touch just like his tail. A texture similar to leather.</p><p>A black liquid escaped Izaya's eyes. It trailed down his face and fell to the floor. Were they tears? Black tears? Did Shizuo do something wrong? His eyelashes twitched and Izaya opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched while hovering in the air. "Mornin' Shizu," Izaya rubbed his eyes with his hands. "I hope you slept better than I did. Have any interesting dreams?"</p><p>"Are you crying?" Shizuo held out his hand to place it on Izaya's cheek. He wiped away the black liquid.</p><p>"Me? Crying? What would I have to be sad about? I'm not crying," he said, as he cried. He brushed away Shizuo's hand and wiped his face with his own. "No, no, I'm not crying. I have nothing to cry about. Not at all. It was just the lingering feeling of the dream I had. Okay? Nothing to worry about."</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Shizuo sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him. Izaya's wings fluttered a bit and he plopped his feet on the ground. He stared at the spot next to Shizuo, thought about it, and eventually did take a seat. He crossed his legs and exhaled a long breath.</p><p>"I knew this guy a long time ago. I worked in a place that only had demon customers for a while. He would always request me, you know? We had a bit of a connection. But one thing led to another and his dad found out about it. Which was super bad for me, because, well, his dad just happened to be King of Hell. He didn't take too kindly to his son, next in line, falling for a lowly incubus like myself. I've been exiled from Hell ever since. I doubt he still remembers. He probably has a nice-looking bride to be. I'm over it, of course, but sometimes I have dreams about being cast out. It was a very painful experience."</p><p>"Is that why you're living in the internet?"</p><p>"One of the reasons," Izaya chuckled. "If I stay in one spot too long I think he will come for me. So," Izaya turned his head to look at Shizuo, "I think it's time we terminate our contract. Are you ready to have sex yet?"</p><p>"I thought you didn't mind being out for a while," Shizuo frowned.</p><p>"I don't but that was before I remembered I'm an exiled demon on the run from one of the most powerful demons out there. This isn't something I would usually forget but I think I've had too much fun hanging around you." Izaya placed his hands on Shizuo's shoulders and pushed him against the bed. He swung his leg over and sat on his torso. "You wanted to get laid, right? You had to have been interested in something when you clicked on the ad."</p><p>"I was interested in you," Shizuo admitted. "I still am," he held up his hands and cupped Izaya's face.</p><p>"Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear," Izaya's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Is there something special you'd like to happen? It is my job to make dreams come true. Would you like me to look more human? I could also turn into a woman if you prefer."</p><p>"No," Shizuo grabbed Izaya's tail and brought it to his lips. "I like you the way you are."</p><p>"You're a bit too trusting of me, Shizu," Izaya frowned. "I'm still a demon." Izaya placed his long black nails against Shizuo's shirt. He tore through the fabric and ripped off the pieces. He did the same for his pants. Shizuo's skin turned pink from where the nails grazed his skin. He was naked, lying underneath Izaya, with absolutely no possibility of escape. His mind clouded by the incubus aura. His inner desires coming to light.</p><p>"Do you enjoy being on the receiving end?" Izaya smirked.</p><p>"I wouldn't mind, if that's what you wanted."</p><p>Izaya blinked. "Shizu, are you sure you're human? You don't act like one."</p><p>"Maybe you've been talking to the wrong humans?"</p><p>"Oh shit," Izaya covered Shizuo's eyes. A door began to appear on the ceiling of Shizuo's room. Izaya growled at it. "Don't look, okay? Human eyes explode at the Gate of Gehenna," Izaya stared up at it, refusing to uncover Shizuo's eyes. The screams of the damned escaped when the door opened. Blue fire burst forth and a body fell out. The door disappeared.</p><p>"Get off of me, damn you," the body slapped the small spirits attaching to him. He growled and continued swatting them away.</p><p>Izaya hugged Shizuo, moved further onto the bed, and hissed. His ears grew longer and pointed, as did his teeth. All Shizuo understood off this interaction was that Izaya was kind of like a cat. Izaya squinted and recognition caused him to ease up, just a bit. "Princess?"</p><p>"I'm not a princess. I'm not even a prince anymore," he frowned.</p><p>"Well, Princess, can you leave I'm kind of in the middle of something," Izaya waved his hand to shoo him off.</p><p>"I'm still Satan's kin," he frowned. "Have some respect."</p><p>"Princess, you didn't like me because I was respectful," Izaya rolled his eyes. "And you aren't exactly dressed to impress with your t-shirt and pajama pants. Isn't that your tail? Tsk, tsk," Izaya shook his head.</p><p>"Is this the guy that cast you out?" Shizuo frowned.</p><p>"That wasn't me, okay? That was my dad."</p><p>"I don't care who it was," Shizuo held Izaya close. "He is mine now so back off. Go back where you came from and leave him alone."</p><p>"Is this guy serious?" the demon raised an eyebrow and looked at Izaya.</p><p>"Princess," Izaya shooed him away once again. "I told you we were in the middle of something."</p><p>"This is a contract, isn't it? He doesn't actually care about you."</p><p>"That's not..." Izaya's tail drooped with his wings. "...entirely true."</p><p>"Fine. I'll leave you to it," the demon shook his head and opened the bedroom window to jump out. "Once you realize how silly it is to fall for a human feel free to talk to me properly," he winked and then jumped.</p><p>"Princess?" Izaya fluttered over to the window and stuck his head out. Was it really that easy to rid himself of him? That didn't seem right.</p><p>"He is gone?"</p><p>"For now," Izaya sighed. "But he has a point. We need to have sex, Shizu."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"W-what?" Shizuo found himself blushing underneath Izaya. The incubus's horns, teeth, nails, everything were still so much longer than usual. What was going on? A second ago, some demon appeared and left. Now Izaya was acting strangely. An ex-boyfriend?</p><p>"Sex," Izaya licked his lips. "It's time."</p><p>"Why now?" Shizuo covered his face with his hands. "Does it have to be now?"</p><p>"You're so silly, Shizu," Izaya chuckled. "Are you saying you don't want to have sex with me? Never?"</p><p>"That's not what I mean."</p><p>"Then you do want to have sex with me?" Izaya grabbed Shizuo's wrists and pulled his hands away. "So, what's the problem? I feed off of it, you know? And you've made a deal..."</p><p>"Do you want to leave that badly? Won't you be lonely? Back in the internet?"</p><p>"That doesn't matter," Izaya placed his hands on Shizuo's torso. He ran them up and down, feeling his finely crafted muscles.</p><p>"Yes it does."</p><p>"No it doesn't."</p><p>"Izaya," Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand and interlaced their fingers. Izaya's long nails dug into his skin. "I care about you."</p><p>"It's a side effect. You'll forget me soon enough."</p><p>"No," Shizuo shook his head. "I won't forget."</p><p>"I've heard those words enough, Shizu," Izaya shut him up with a kiss.</p><p>Their bodies intertwined. The longer Shizuo was exposed to Izaya's lust filled aura the more he lost the ability to think. He was swept away with the moment, following Izaya's whims. Hearing, feeling, seeing with his own two eyes but not realizing anything was happening. And then, it was over. Shizuo slept soundly without a care in the world. No longer of conscious thought.</p><p>"I'm back to doing all the work," Izaya stared at his hands. "It was a nice meal, fun to prepare." He looked at his feet and watched them slowly disappear. "This is the part I hate the most..." he admitted. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to disappear. But that's my purpose, isn't it? To be disposed of."</p><p>He looked over to the dumb bleached blonde, unaware of the situation. He laughed a laugh corrupt with the pain of emotions. Black tears trickled down his face but the laugh still escaped. "Is it possible to love a human? Specifically? Just a single one? I've always thought humans were strange creatures...I had to love all of them because none of them would love me and now..."</p><p>He shook his head. "Now it doesn't matter because I'm leaving. I'm going to disappear again." His legs started to fade, his feet no longer there.</p><p>"Hey, Shizu," Izaya grabbed his hand and brought it up to his face. "I hope you weren't lying when you said you'd wouldn't forget me. I'm going to miss you. These last couple of days were probably the best ones I've had in a long time. Hey, Shizu," the hand dropped as Izaya's hands turned transparent. "I can't feel anything anymore. I've always wondered if this was what dying felt like. What do you think? Shizu?"</p><p>More and more of the black liquid escaped his eyes. He couldn't stop it no matter how hard he tried. He just wanted to disappear and be over with it. Why was it taking so long? It wasn't usually this painful. Most of the time it would be an instant experience. He'd blink and be back in the internet. He's be back to searching for his next target with hope and excitement for what they'd taste like.</p><p>"Is it because I don't want to leave this time?" he couldn't feel anything and yet he felt cold. Somehow, in some way, he felt cold. This must be what dying felt like. "Am I not going to be able to come back?" The thought terrified him. What if it was true? What then? This would be the last time he'd ever see the human world. The last time he'd ever see Shizuo's dumb face sleeping soundly.</p><p>"How does one usually respond to death?" There was little of him now. Just his torso to fade and then he'd be gone. "I can't think of a proper response." Izaya used what little energy he had left to plop down on the bed. He rested his head on Shizuo's chest. He listened to his heart pounding inside his chest. The blood moved. The breath in his lungs. It was comforting.</p><p>"Shizu is going to live." Izaya closed his eyes. He accepted the fate he knew would've happened eventually. "Shizu is going to stay alive. I wonder..." words were harder to say. It strained him to even think now. "I wonder if..." he gritted his teeth and willed his thought to the world. It wouldn't come. No matter how hard he tried. He couldn't voice it.</p><p>His thoughts fading with his body. The harder he tried to stay conscious the harder it was. He couldn't hold on much longer. So, he accepted it. He accepted the inevitable. Sparkles from his remaining body flew towards the computer screen in the next room. He was trapped now. Until the computer turned on, he wasn't going to exist. He would be dormant, unable to <em>be</em> without the internet connected for him to upload his soul. Izaya Orihara, the Incubus, was technically nonexistent. Did this mean he'd never existed in the first place?</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if...in the small chance that Shizu does remember me...will he summon me back?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shizuo stared at the ceiling. There were pieces missing from his memory. Important pieces. That feeling you get after having a really intense dream, waking up, and not remembering a single thing. That lingering in the back of your mind. It's infuriating. The harder he tried to remember the more his memory left him. It had to be something worth remembering. But where did it go? Why couldn't he grab it? </p><p>"Just what happened last night?" Shizuo rested his arm on his face, staring into the nook of his elbow. "I can't remember but I feel like I should." It bothered him but the more it bothered him the less bothered he became. Funny how that works. Grumbling to himself he wandered around. He wasn't sure if he was hungry or still sleepy. In either case he felt lost. This was a hopeless endeavor. His phone vibrated in his pocket. A familiar friend.</p><p>"Celty? It's rare for you to call. Are you and your head getting along better than usual?"</p><p>"I just thought I should check up on you. How is that incubus that hacked your computer a few days back?"</p><p>"The what?"</p><p>"I guess he is gone then, hm? What a shame."</p><p>"Celty, what are you talking about?" Shizuo frowned. Did this have something to do with the memory he couldn't remember? Was Celty going to help him though? </p><p>"Why don't you go turn on your computer?" she offered before hanging up. Shizuo didn't understand the sudden interest but he sat down at his desk anyway. Pressing the button and yawning terribly, the screen turned on. A warm glow emitted from the screen and a chibi demon waved.</p><p>"Hi ~ Hi ~ Hi~ Kanra here! ~" she waved. "I'm the latest software update." she winked and made a heart with her hands. "I'm an interactive small helper to assist you with your daily browsing! Need some sales? I can search!" Need me to make a note? I can do that!" She jumped up and raised her arms with excitement each time she said 'I can do it!' Shizuo found that kinda adorable.</p><p>"If you'd like you can even customize my settings!" she waved her arm a window popped up with different outfits and customizable features. What she could look like, being male or female, human or inhuman, what her speech pattern was. Shizuo browsed through all of them, trying different things, but ultimately, he didn't permanently save anything. It was too weird to have a miniature human in his computer. </p><p>"My name is Chrome," Kanra bowed. "Thank you for choosing me."</p><p>"So serious. Not doing that one." Shizuo sighed. He didn't hate this new feature but he also didn't really want it. "Oh," Shizuo found familiarity in a certain combination. Demon? Incubus? The name was fuzzy. It was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't say it no matter how hard he tried. </p><p>"My name is Iza**" the chibi program blinked and shook its head. He tried to speak again but the name wouldn't come out. "Iza**"</p><p>"It's a new update so there must still be problems," Shizuo shrugged. He kept the look of the demon and switched gender. Kanra was now upgraded to Demon Kanra. Cute little horns and a tail. And a more mischievous method of talking. </p><p>"If you are certain this is your favorite layout just hit that confirm button," Kanra made a heart with her hands. She winked. Shizuo found himself blushing. Was he really getting flustered over a computer program? Was that a kink that even existed? </p><p>"Hm," Shizuo ran his mouse over Kanra. She squealed.</p><p>"Mister, that tickles!"</p><p>"Are you sure you aren't any sort of artificial intelligence? You seem way too filled with personality to be a simply program."</p><p>"Technology really has advanced, hasn't it?" she laughed albeit nervously.</p><p>"Wait a minute," Shizuo clicked on the collar of Kanra's shirt and moved his mouse up. She dangled there trying to grab the mouse and free herself. </p><p>"Hey!" she whined. She waved her arms around and frowned. She couldn't ever reach the mouse so she just huffed and crossed her arms. </p><p>"Are you that incubus Celty was talking about?"</p><p>"Hah?!" she pouted. "Do I look like I could seduce someone? I'm chibi! Chibi programs don't seduce!" she then smirked and opened an internet program. "But I can help you find something that will, if you want." </p><p>"I don't want that!" Shizuo dropped Kanra and closed the window before it could load. </p><p>"Boo," she pouted, sitting in the corner of the screen. "Does that mean you already have a girlfriend, Master?" </p><p>"I'm horribly single, unfortunately," Shizuo replied. Why was he talking to his computer? He really needed a life. Maybe he would ask Celty if they could do something in the future with Shinra. Ah, but, that would just make him the third wheel. He didn't want that. </p><p>"What's your type?" Kanra snickered, resting her chin on her hand. Her demon tail twitched. </p><p>"Hm," Shizuo thought about it but he couldn't quite explain it so he just pointed to Kanra. "Probably someone like you, I guess." </p><p>"You have a thing for lollis?" Kanra gasped. </p><p>"No! That's not what I meant!" Shizuo stood up and grabbed his monitor, wanting to throw it at the nearest wall to hide his embarrassment but Kanra snickered. </p><p>"I know, Master, don't get your panties in a twis-" she paused and covered her mouth with her hand. "I wonder why I said that," she mumbled. </p><p>A door appeared out of nowhere and a guy dressed in white poked his head out and smiled. "Hello, sorry to drop in, but I'm looking for a runaway demon. Do you happen to know where he is? He looks like this," he held out a picture and Shizuo tried to focus on it but couldn't. Something about it wasn't letting him see it. </p><p>"Sorry, I don't know anything about it," he apologized. </p><p>"Okay, I'll be off then," the guy waved and the door disappeared. Shizuo stared, unsure if that really took place or not, and Kanra remained silent for a while. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Shizuo asked. </p><p>She nodded. "I'm a computer program, why wouldn't I be okay?" she laughed it off as if it were nothing. So, Shizuo didn't bring it up again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good Morning!" Kanra shouted on the screen of Shizuo's phone. "Good Morning!!!" she tried again, but Shizuo groaned and covered his head with the pillow. "Oh would you look at the time, so much for going to work today," she shrugged, looking up at the clock on the phone. Shizuo sat up and grabbed the phone, checking the time, panicking slightly and glared at Kanra.</p><p>"I'm not late!" he frowned. "I don't even work today..."</p><p>"You weren't going to wake up otherwise," she shrugged, whistling and rocking back and forth on her feet.</p><p>"How did you get to my phone anyway? I thought you were on my computer?" Shizuo frowned.</p><p>"You don't remember? You downloaded me to your phone too. I can jump back and forth between them depending on the screen you're looking at," Kanra smiled, making a heart with her hands. "By the way, would you like to change your phone background?"</p><p>"Are you going to make it something decent or are you going to put some weird photo up?" Shizuo sighed. He opened up his phone's photos and looked around for something. It had been a while since he changed his background but there wasn't really anything on here worth using.</p><p>"What about this one?" Kanra pointed to one. Shizuo clicked on it but he didn't even know the person.</p><p>"I wonder if I got this in a group chat or something..." he sighed, exiting out of the app. He placed his phone in his pocket but Kanra squealed.</p><p>"What?" Shizuo looked down.</p><p>"It's kind of like I'm hugging you, Master," she winked and Shizuo hit the sleep button. Nope. Not dealing with that anymore.</p><p>"Please don't do that without warning!" Kanra's voice pleaded from the computer's monitor. Shizuo walked over to look at it. Kanra was huddled up in the corner, tail wrapped around her legs, hugging her almost. "It's scary when the darkness comes..." she sobbed into her knees.</p><p>"I thought you were just a program..." Shizuo sighed, sitting down.</p><p>"I don't really know...what I am," she confessed and then glitched out for a moment. Flickering back and forth between two different appearances.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Shizuo suddenly felt bad for turning off his phone.</p><p>"I guess so..." she muttered.</p><p>"I can't really leave my phone on all the time though, or my computer, it'll be a waste of power."</p><p>"I know..." she spoke quietly. She stood up and looked at the clock in the corner of the screen, anything to avoid staring at Shizuo. Her glitching started up again and a window popped out with some sort of ad. "I'm sorry!" She jumped up to try and tap the 'X' in the corner but couldn't quite reach it. "I'm glitching, I don't know why," she said, still jumping.</p><p>Shizuo stared at the ad, confused, but felt a wave of nostalgia. He clicked on it without really thinking and Kanra shifted into a less-chibi form. She grew to cover most of the screen and then stopped glitching, but her entire appearance changed into one of the other personality versions that kept messing up. Iza? Those were the only letters Shizuo ever heard.</p><p>"Hey, Shizu," he placed his hand on the screen as if trying to break out and smiled. Shizuo placed his hand on the screen, over his, but didn't understand why the both of them were crying. "Will you do me a favor?"</p><p>"What do you want me to do?" Shizuo asked.</p><p>"Will you form a permanent contract with me?"</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"I'll be stuck with you out there for life if you do...or at least until you kick me out but we'll be bonded so I'll never have to go back in here," his eyes started crying again. "Will you help me? I'll do whatever you want...please?"</p><p>Was this the incubus Celty was talking about then? "How is it going to be permanent though? What is my side of the agreement?" Shizuo asked.</p><p>"Nothing," the demon inside his computer shook his head. "I'll just be your personal incubus until the day you die. Then I'll end up back in here like usual."</p><p>"That kind of sounds like we're getting married," Shizuo laughed but nodded. "Okay," he agreed, without really understanding. But the minute he said 'okay' his memories started to pool out as the demon escaped his monitor and plopped down on top of him. The two fell out of the desk chair.</p><p>"Izaya?" Shizuo stared up at the demon on his lap.</p><p>"Hello again..." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nsfw content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why did you leave?" Shizuo couldn't stop crying.</p><p>"I didn't leave...sort of...but I couldn't stay here attached to you on such a flimsy contract," Izaya explained. "And you didn't really seem like you had any real interest in me...but a demon has to eat, you know?" Izaya glanced away awkwardly and moved to get off of Shizuo. Shizuo grabbed his wrist and rolled over so he would hover over Izaya.</p><p>"Why would you think that I wasn't all that interested in you?" Shizuo frowned. "Didn't I say that I liked you?"</p><p>"Well, yeah but liking someone doesn't mean..." Izaya reached up and touched Shizuo's chest, moving down to his dick. "<em>Liking </em>someone, you see?"</p><p>"I just didn't want you to disappear...and then you did anyway," Shizuo sighed, resting his forehead against Izaya's.</p><p>"Well, I'm not going to disappear again this time. I'm techinically forever bound to you," Izaya promised. "So, unless you kick me out and tell me to sleep with other people for food I can't do anything."</p><p>"Why would I want to do that?" Shizuo frowned.</p><p>"Maybe you'll get bored of me?" Izaya laughed awkwardly and looked to the side. "I won't have to marry any demon kings though so that's nice...no matter what you decide."</p><p>"I'm not going to throw you out."</p><p>"Not yet, anyway."</p><p>"Not ever."</p><p>"If you say so, Shizu."</p><p>"I say so."</p><p>"Do you think you'll really get that addicted to me?" Izaya snickered and lifted his arms to hug Shizuo. He pulled him down and held him there. He wrapped his leg around Shizuo's and rubbed their crotches together in just the right way to make it slightly uncomfortable but not entirely painful.</p><p>"W-what're you d-doing?" Shizuo struggled to move but Izaya ran his hand down to the inside of Shizuo's pants. He grabbed his dick and started massaging away.</p><p>"I'm really hungry," Izaya admitted. "Just let me have this once..."</p><p>Shizuo lost his ability to think again, being consumed by Izaya's aura. The special talent of an incubus. But this time he could at least enjoy it a bit more. It wasn't a sad parting, but actually a type of happy reunion? Sort of. In a way. He lay on his side and Izaya pushed him down to his back. He kissed Shizuo's neck and moved down his body to his pants, undoing the buttons and freeing his dick.</p><p>He stared at it, holding it in both hands, as his forked tongue escaped and his fangs grew longer. His eyes shined a brilliant red and his tail twitched. Shizuo stared at him. "Do you want me to suck you?" Izaya asked, flicking his tongue against Shizuo's shaft. His dick twitched in Izaya's hands. "I'll take that as a yes."</p><p>"W-wait," Shizuo reached out but wasn't sure what he was reaching for. Izaya didn't wait for him to figure it out but Shizuo ended up grabbing his tail. He winced, shocked, and stared at Shizuo as he held it tighter. Izaya moaned slightly, his face turning a shade of pink, but he was determined to suck Shizuo's dick despite the fact his own tail was being touched like this.</p><p>His tongue grew and looped around Shizuo, movingup and down so he didn't have to worry about his fangs hurting anything. Shizuo sat up and moved his hand down Izaya's tail towards the base of it.</p><p>Izaya squeaked and released Shizuo, hugging his waist. "Shi...ah...ngsh, not there..." Izaya tried to voice some muffled complaints but Shizuo continued his molestation of his tail. Izaya drooled, trying to maintain some composure but completely unable. He was an incubus after all, pleasure was his favorite thing. Control wasn't in his mindset.</p><p>"Shi...zu..." Izaya continued to hold Shizuo's waist, his nails digging into his back. He wasn't going to give up even if Shizuo insisted on torturing his tail so Izaya moved back to Shizuo's dick. He might be distracted but he was still going to try again. Or, maybe not, Izaya sat up, panting lightly and hugged Shizuo properly. He shifted and sat on his lap, moving his tail that Shizuo liked so much to grab his dick with. As Shizuo continued to play with the base the tip of his tail played with Shizuo.</p><p>"No, wait, I'm going to..." Shizuo tried to stop him but Izaya refused to let up and Shizuo came all over his torso. He grinned, running his hand through the fluid.</p><p>"Very tasty. I did say just once but..." Izaya stared at Shizuo's face. It held such a longing for him. He didn't want to miss this chance. "Do you want to play some more?" he asked Shizuo, placing his hand on his cheek, running his long nails through some of that bleached blonde hair.</p><p>Shizuo stood up and picked up Izaya, flinging him over his shoulder. "Hm? What's this?" Izaya blinked, confused, as he was carried over to Shizuo's bed and thrown down. He winced slightly and stared as Shizuo started stripping.</p><p>"Mmm, nice body," Izaya grinned, his tail twitching. "Wait, I don't remember my aura having this impact on people though," he frowned a bit and thought about it for a moment.</p><p>"Can you turn it off?" Shizuo asked.</p><p>"Turn what off?" Izaya tilted his head.</p><p>"Your aura or whatever it is."</p><p>"I can choose to turn it on sometimes but it's not something I can turn off when I'm aroused," Izaya admitted.</p><p>"Okay," Shizuo said, crawling onto the bed. "I'll just have to get used to it then."</p><p>"Used to it?" Izaya blinked, scooting back, a little intimidated now.</p><p>"You're my personal incubus now, aren't you?" Shizuo smirked, resting his hand on the wall Izaya had backed up into.</p><p>"Yes?" Izaya squeaked.</p><p>"Then I'm going to have to feed you well from now on."</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>Shizuo leaned forward to kiss Izaya. The demon melted into it, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck to run his fingers through his hair. His fangs lightly grazed Shizuo's lips, cutting them, but he didn't seem to mind. Their tongues danced despite the small cuts forming on Shizuo's. He'd have to learn how to avoid those fangs. But for now, it didn't matter. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izaya's back was pressed against the wall near the back of the bed. Shizuo's dick fully inside him as Shizuo thrusted in and out. He gasped, moaned, and arched his back. His nails dug into Shizuo's skin. They'd been at it for hours. Or maybe a day? Izaya lost track of the time.</p><p>Cum filled him up again and started pooling out of his ass. He drooled, thrilled, and laughed slightly. "You sure have a lot of stamina for a human..."</p><p>"I've been holding back for a long time..." Shizuo muttered, falling back onto the bed. Izaya slid off and plopped down next to him.</p><p>"And you have no reason to now?" Izaya tilted his head, confused.</p><p>"Not if you're never going to leave me," Shizuo closed his eyes and drifted off. Was he finally done? "Was that a good enough meal? You said you were hungry..." he opened his eyes again and blinked rapidly, trying to ward off the tired feeling.</p><p>"Mmm," Izaya nodded. "You can sleep now." Shizuo didn't need to be told twice. Izaya picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, placing him in the tub and then filling it up. He rinsed him off a bit and then stretched, cuddling up in the tub with him to enjoy the water. He yawned and stretched again, starting to drift off himself.</p><p>He woke up again when the water got cold and picked up Shizuo, carrying him back to the bed and drying him off. He dried himself off and got underneath the covers with him. "Ah, wait, should I be sleeping in the same bed?" he asked himself. Previous contractors refused that type of behavior. Shizuo should be fine? Right? Hmmm.</p><p>"Maybe I'll just sleep on the floor again to play it safe..." Izaya crawled out from under the covers and laid down on the floor. He stared up at the ceiling, yawned, and closed his eyes. It was a bit cold without a blanket but it wasn't too bad. He curled up and dozed off.</p><p>...</p><p>Shizuo opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He looked to his left and then to his right. His hair was a bit disheveled but he imagined that was because it was wet. Did Izaya wash it for him? Where was Izaya? He didn't leave again...right?</p><p>He jumped out of the bed and looked around. Where was he? "Izaya?" he muttered. "Izaya?" he said a bit louder this time.</p><p>"Yesh?" Izaya sat up, still sleepy.</p><p>"What are you doing on the floor?"</p><p>"Oh, uh," Izaya blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Am I allowed on the bed?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Sorry, old habits I guess..." Izaya yawned, covering his mouth with his hand.</p><p>"Why wouldn't you be allowed on the bed? You're not a pet cat or something."</p><p>"Well, actually," Izaya's horns changed into cat ears. He winked, shooting a fingergun at Shizuo. "I can be if you want me to."</p><p>Shizuo stared at the ears, moving closer to Izaya, tempted to touch them. Izaya grabbed his hand and brought it closer to the ears. "They're very soft, right?" he snickered. "Do you like catgirls?"</p><p>"I just like you," Shizuo said, not really thinking about it.</p><p>"Huh?" Izaya blushed, not expecting such a forward answer. Steam came off of his face and his cat ears poofed away.</p><p>"What?" Shizuo stared, wondering if what he said was that shocking.</p><p>"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Izaya admitted.</p><p>"Used to what?"</p><p>"You saying you like me and actually meaning it."</p><p>"Then I'll just say it until you get used to it. And then I'll say it again."</p><p>Shizuo sat down in front of Izaya and grabbed his hands. "I love you." More steam came off of Izaya's cheeks.</p><p>"That's a lot different from 'I like you'..." his head spun around in circles.</p><p>"Well, it's true. I love you, Izaya." Shizuo smiled and stood up. "But, I'm also really hungry so I need to make something..." his own head spun around in circles as he tried to get to the kitchen without falling over from hunger.</p><p>"Ah!" Izaya followed him. "I'll cook you something just sit down you look like you're dying!" Izaya ran around the kitchen as Shizuo plopped onto a seat. It was really cold sitting here buttnaked but he ignored it. Watching Izaya try to make human food was amusing in it's own way.</p><p>"I'm not sure I know what I'm doing..." Izaya confessed. "This looks pretty simple though, I just have to boil water, right?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Okay," Izaya was determined. He would make the best instant ramen Shizuo has ever tasted.</p><p>"Izaya?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Are you sure they won't come back for you again?"</p><p>"They can't interfere with a contract even if they are royalty. It was easy for them to come here when you were just a simple one and done deal but now I'm bonded to you for your life..." Izaya explained, watching the water intently waiting for it to bubble up.</p><p>"So, you just got married before they could marry you off?"</p><p>"What?" Izaya flipped his head around and blushed.</p><p>"We're kind of married, aren't we?" Shizuo laughed.</p><p>"We aren't! It's just a contract!" Izaya waved his hands around and his face continued to get redder and redder.</p><p>"You're really cute when it comes to romantic things. I'm amazed that sex doesn't make you react this way," Shizuo snickered. "Do you not want to be married to me?"</p><p>"That's not what I meant!" Izaya huffed.</p><p>"Oh?" Shizuo smirked. "So you do?"</p><p>Izaya threw a kitchen towel at Shizuo's face and huffed again. "It's fun when I tease people not when they tease me!" he frowned. Shizuo laughed.</p><p>"I'm sure." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So this is the incubus that hacked your computer?" Celty stared at Izaya, walking around him. Shinra sat in the corner sipping water and trying his best to ignore the jealousy swarming inside him.</p><p>"Hi," Izaya waved, he was in his human appearance so he wondered if she sensed anything strange about him.</p><p>"You're kind of cute," Celty stopped walking and gave a thumbs up. "I approve of your relationship."</p><p>"She called him cute," Shinra pouted, staring into his cup of water.</p><p>"You're still my favorite, Shinra," Celty insisted, moving to sit down next to him. She gave him a hug and grinned. "You could've helped me find my head a lot earlier but...that's a conversation for another day," she said.</p><p>"But I like you with or without your head," Shinra puffed out his cheeks.</p><p>"Ah, a dullahon?" Izaya pointed. So, that's why she had the scar around her neck. It made sense now. He couldn't quite place what she was but now it was all coming together. "I've never met one before, that's really cool," he walked over and sat down next to her on the couch. His eyes lit up with childlike curiosity.</p><p>Shizuo sat down and grabbed Izaya, pulling him onto his half of the couch and into his lap. Shinra, nodding in understanding, leaned up against the armrest on his half. The two gave each other a look that they both understood as the inhuman creatures stared at each other confused.</p><p>"Are you getting jealous because I'm not paying attention to you?" Izaya laughed and poked Shizuo's nose. He frowned but didn't reply. "Is that a yes?" he poked his nose again.</p><p>"If you poke me again I'm going to bite your finger."</p><p>"Then bite me," Izaya smirked.</p><p>"They're so cute together," Celty wiped a tear from her eye and leaned up against Shinra, giving him a half hug.</p><p>"Uh huh," Shinra, unamused, agreed.</p><p>"This means we can go on more date nights without having to worry about Shizuo now, you know," she whispered to him. His eyes lit up, suddenly enjoying the existence of Izaya. </p><p>"Oh no," Shinra felt a sudden dread wash over him. "This is going to be a nightmare." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>